The Power of Fangirls
by Solracdragon
Summary: Harry discovers the Power the Dark Lord knows not, and takes on the Dark Lord in an anticlimactic final battle. Rated M for gore, violence, death, and mentions of sexual events.


**Hello readers. This is my first fan fiction, so I decided it needed to be funny and short. This idea came to me randomly and now has form. Please don't flame (Or do, I don't care any reviews are welcomed), and review. Last but not least, Enjoy. Oh and REVIEW.**

Lord Voldemort, self proclaimed greatest sorcerer and Dark Lord, was sitting on the Headmaster's throne in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. ~Finally, after so many years, Dumbledore is dead, and I control the school, ~ he thought. He then looked around what was once the great hall. All the house tables had been vanished, and the banners of Slytherin hung throughout the halls.

He then looked around at his assembled followers that filled the hall. His inner circle was sitting with him at what was once the staff table. All the seats were occupied, except for the one directly to his right, which was reserved for his most prized Death Eater. ~I never really thought that Serverus had it in him. Though, soon enough he will have to be taken care of. Even though he only beat that muggle loving fool Dumbledore by surprising him, he could garner support and try to over throw me. ~

Voldemort then heard screams in the distance and smiled. ~It seems like Serverus and his group has found people. They were probably just waiting to attack me when I wasn't aware. Fools, Lord Voldemort is always aware of everything. ~ Voldemort then looked down at what parts of his army were in the Hall. The Dementors were floating above near the enchanted ceiling, now showing a stormy sky from them being there. Far back, by the entrance to the hall, he had his small army of Dark creatures. Small army, as it only consisted of werewolves and inferi, the giants being left outside to guard the gates.

Voldemort had just closed his eyes, imagining killing the insufferable brat Harry Potter, when explosions were heard. Everyone in the room jumped up with their wands ready.

"Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, find out what caused that noise and report back to me. NOW," Voldemort yelled. The mentioned goons quickly scrambled and left the hall, off to investigate the noise.

"Maybe it was just a random noise of the castle Master," Bellatrix said into Voldemort's ear. "I doubt it is anything to be concerned about. Anybody who would try and attack us would be foolish; no one can stand up to your power master."

"Silence Bella, you can never be too careful," Voldemort replied. Everyone remained standing; waiting for what they believed would be a quick report. The minutes passed, and some of the lower ranking Death Eaters began to get nervous. ~What is taking them so long? ~

All of the sudden, screams of pain and terror could be heard, almost as if they were coming right outside of the hall. Voldemort and his inner circle began to make their way forwards when the doors to the Great Hall burst open. The doors swung open with enough force to crush most of the Inferi that Voldemort had in his possession. Standing in the middle of the open doorway was Voldemort's last annoyance, Harry Potter.

"Potter, you were foolish to come here alone," Voldemort said. "Though I am surprised that you managed to defeat my giants and some of my Death Eaters, you will die here."

"I don't think so Tom," Harry said. "I know the full prophecy and discovered the power that I need to defeat you."

Voldemort then began to laugh, most of his inner circle joining him. "What is it, Love like that fool Dumbledore always preached," he said condescendingly. "No amount of Love will defeat me, and no one can stop me from killing you today."

"I disagree about that Tom, and now the power isn't Love," Harry responded. "The prophecy said that I had the power the Dark Lord knows not. It took some time to figure it out, but I finally did it." Harry then turned his head and cried out, "Come out now girls."

All of the sudden, almost as if a flood were happening, the space behind Harry was filled with almost a thousand girls of various ages. Most of them held banners proclaiming their love to Harry, but some had pikes with heads on them. Voldemort was disturbed to find the heads of the Giants and all the Death Eaters that were on patrol on them, except for Snape's.

Looking slightly nervous, Voldemort still laughed before saying, "You think that mere girls will defeat me? You are obviously a greater fool then even Dumbledore to think so. Now Potter, any last words?"

"Yes actually," Harry replied. "Don't underestimate a rabid fan girl." He then quickly turned to his fans and said, "Okay, whoever brings me the head of a Death Eater will get a kiss. But, whoever brings me Bellatrix's head, I'll have sex with. And I'll marry whoever brings me Voldemort's. Now go."

At those words, the large legion of fan girls gave out a loud scream that paralyzed the werewolves and charged. Voldemort and his Death Eaters reacted quickly, sending various curses into the charging girls, but they were too much. Very quickly, the fight was over, and the battle field was littered with corpses.

Harry gazed around the battlefield and had to suppress the urge to vomit, the fan girls were brutal. Most of the werewolves had been torn apart, Fenrir Greyback the worst of all since he was completely dismembered and had a look of terror on his face, or he would if he still had eyes. Most of the inner circle was just as bad, though they were at least surrounded by some fan girl corpses.

Harry quickly caught sight of Bellatrix, or what was left of her. Her body had literally been torn to shreds, and at least ten girls were fighting over what was left of her head. Harry then began to walk over the carnage, stepping over the corpse of Ginny Weasley, and made his way towards the end of the hall were the death count of his fan girls was the highest. He sighed as he walked over the bodies and soon found himself in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort groaned in pain and opened his bloody and bruised eyes and found himself starring at Potter. He tried to bring his arm up to curse the boy when he found he couldn't, in fact, he couldn't move any part of his body. He soon realized with horror that all of his body had been destroyed except his head.

"Well Tom, I somewhat expected this," Harry said. "Even though I destroyed all of your horcrux's, I knew that there was one that I had to leave for the end. You see, that night you attacked me as a baby, you accidently put a piece of your soul in me. Now normally, I would have to die to get rid of it, but I found a better way to do it." As he said this, Voldemort could see Snape walking towards Harry, his arms filled with potions.

"I have the stamina and vitality potions you asked for Potter," Snape said. "I also took the liberty of moving all of the bodies out of the Great Hall so you can finish this off."

"Thank you Snape," Harry said. "You can tell the Order they can come back here tomorrow at around noon. Everything should be done by then." Snape nodded his head and gave Voldemort's head a snear before leaving the hall.

Harry quickly observed what was left of his fan girl army. Of the thousand that he brought with him to begin with, only about one hundred remained. ~I guess that the Death Eaters were stronger than I thought, ~ he thought. He then turned towards Voldemort's head and smiled. Voldemort would have cringed at that smile, for Harry had used Leginimancy to send him what would happen next.

Harry downed one of each potion and magnified his voice with a quick Sonorus charm. With a smirk he said, "Hey, all fan girls that are still left standing, I have one thing to say to you all. Orgy."

All of the fan girls gave a large shriek of glee and ran towards Harry, tearing off his and their clothes. No one in the castle would sleep that night, and Voldemort was forced to endure all the feelings that Harry was experiencing, until the Horcrux in Harry's scar finally was destroyed after ten hours into the orgy. Voldemort's last thought as he died, was that Hell hath no fury like obsessive fan girls.


End file.
